


Gemini

by FiendMaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: “You don’t miss this life?”A honey laugh, sweet and melodic, got lost in the loud music of the club but the action made by the incredibly gorgeous Asian man sat on the blood red sofa of the highest platform in the VIP area was seen vividly by the Latin man wearing a black crocodile suit.“I can explore this life whenever I want, Raphael.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Rough draft ahead.

Chants amidst a crowd’s screams could be heard filtering down the street of the excessively extravagant and ridiculously high class Pandemonium nightclub. The inside, a swirling maelstrom of blue pierced through by brightly coloured purple and pink lasers, was a mix of a grand opera space and the largest ballroom known to mankind. As its centre piece were titanium semi-circles revolving in a futuristic manner around a jaw-dropping helix chandelier made up of 2,705 pairs of Chopard sunglasses.

At the stage behind an insane amount of equipment was a young sweet-looking blushing blonde jumping up and down with his hands above his head clapping to the stutter. “YO NEW YORK! I WANNA SEE EVERYBODY JUMP!” He shouted to the microphone beside his deck. “THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!” The crowd’s clamour heightened to an ear-splitting volume and the huge screen on the stage flashed the name of the special DJ of the night.

**MARtIN GARRIX**

Martin’s heartfelt grin widened and he created a heart with his hands before continuing to jump and resuming to expertly work his mixer. The riff came on and the club exploded with drunken sing-alongs that had the walls vibrate and the line outside the club shift on their feet in an antsy manner with those nearest to the door doing their damndest to peer through the bulk-sized bouncers who were suspiciously as handsome as the DJ.

“You don’t miss this life?”

A honey laugh, sweet and melodic, got lost in the loud music of the club but the action made by the incredibly gorgeous Asian man sat on the blood red sofa of the highest platform in the VIP area was seen vividly by the Latin man wearing a black crocodile suit.

“I can explore this life whenever I want, Raphael.” The Asian man crossed his legs with an elegant swing and took a sip of his martini that was being held by a pretty brunette woman. He was dressed in a more subdued manner compared to the Latin with his sharp Desmond Merrion Supreme Bespoke charcoal grey three-piece suit. “I’m having fun being a mundane… well, weirdo.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and adjusted his shiny suit with a huff. “I don’t see why you must insist to sell those weird services to the mundanes. Neither the Shadow World nor the mundane world think greatly of your job. Besides, this is still your club.” He took a side-glance at the stage and smirked. “You can enjoy all the luxury you want instead of sitting on your couch with your bloody cats awaiting low-paying desperate mundanes like a peasant.”

“Insulting me won’t get you anywhere.” Magnus rolled his eyes but he had a smirk on his face nonetheless. “Now sit, Raphael. Don’t have an old-fashioned cowboy standoff by your lonesome.”

“I can’t believe I’m missing the days you were as wild as Catarina is now.” Raphael grumbled when he sat down. “Even Ragnor is more fun. What has the world gone to?”

“I must have raised you wrong.” Magnus muttered under his breath. He flicked his hand for a desperate call to the only friend he had that might distract Raphael instead of help with the Latino’s cause; his magic sparked the same coloured blue as the club lights, masking it, and floated off to send his message.

The club’s theme was one of the many signatures that made it infinitely obvious to Downworlders and mundanes in-the-know exactly _who_ owned the club though many of them no longer recognised him by first sight. His lack of avant-garde outfits and glittery on-point make-up made him look nearly mundane. If it wasn’t for the fact that he would lower the glamour over his eyes, he would seem like an outsider to the crowd below.

Magnus felt his magic return to him along with a tingle of friendly magic. He swung his eyes over to the steps and there she was, true to her image as the club fairy, a beautiful woman with light blue skin and striking white hair. Her flashy reflective dress sparkled incessantly under the lights and her heels slapped hard and audible onto the Italian black marble flooring as she ascended.

“You look so stuffy, Magnus!” She slurred happily whilst she twirled over the platform to land on the couch with an elegant fall onto the couch. “What’s with the formal suit?”

“Stuffy?” Magnus surveyed his suit and frowned. They did look rather too formal for a nightclub but he was the owner so it was appropriate. At least he thought it was but, as of late, he found all the knack he had for fashion slowly slipping away the longer he acted like a boring mundane. “I’m supposed to look professional as the owner.”

“He’s a goner, Cat.” Raphael groaned much too dramatically.

Magnus wanted to retort and he would except he caught Catarina’s expression first which was conveying such sincere pity that he felt rather shamed. He hung his head back on the couch with a great sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. While he had thought of retiring back to his old life – was that even called retiring? –, he didn’t want to give Raphael the damn satisfaction and he was enjoying his quiet life. “Being a mundane isn’t so bad.” He mumbled.

“I suppose not.” Catarina agreed. “But really, Magnus, don’t waste your talent for fashion. Why don’t you become a designer?”

“Maybe.” Magnus shrugged and lowered his hand to smooth down his suit. Fashion meant a lot to him even now he was pretending to be a mundane. Without his knack for it, he probably wouldn’t pull off being a boring mundane so well. “Something to think about.”

He lifted his head off the back of the couch and directed his piercing yellow-green cat eyes onto the chandelier he had designed himself. It had cost a fortune and still did with its regular change of sunglasses. The reflection off the Chopard pairs were unholy in its beauty and he was proud of it but it was a detached sort of pride. He wondered, not for the first time that year, what it would be like to give up his current profession for another more enjoyable and more lucrative one.

It wasn’t as if he needed the money with all the cash and sponsors he gained from Pandemonium’s success but it would be hell of a lot more him to do something in fashion. However, it was a cut-throat industry and he really was enjoying the quiet life.

There should be a way for him to compromise with himself. To match together two distinctly at-odds characteristics into one job. A profession in fashion that offered a quiet personal life, wouldn’t that be one hell of an amazing wish come to life?

Magnus stood up and stared straight at the stage where the good-looking DJ was giving the crowd another heart with two hands. Were he still the High Warlock of Brooklyn at the pinnacle of his powers, he would have that boy in his room by the end of the night and heartbroken the next morning. It would be glorious and satisfying and oh-so-cruelly just like his past self to do so and he wouldn’t have even felt one ounce of remorse.

His eyes drifted towards the happy bouncing crowd over the sloshing alcohol dripping down sweaty bodies onto the sticky floor to finally land on the woman he had met with earlier: Camille Belcourt. A woman that had changed his life for the better or so he’d tell himself whenever he saw her.

She was wonderfully sweet in the few hours they had ‘dated’ and fucked and it was her sobbing self that made him ditch his bad hobby of throwing people away after he was done with them. Too bad it had worked out in the opposite way for her. She was now famous for being a venomous bitch and he always did feel bad about it whenever he caught wind of her scent.

He felt even worse whenever he actually had to talk to her because she’d revert to her sweet smitten self and it was so horribly guilt-inducing for him every damn time. Magnus sighed, took one last swig of his martini and made it vanish with a nudge before he turned to look at his friends. Both of whom were staring at him with calculating looks in their eyes. “What?” He demanded.

“How was Camille?” Raphael asked neutrally.

Magnus narrowed his eyes in a slight grimace. The Latino had always been weirdly concerned over Camille whether it was because she gave him the position as Head of a Clan (a position that was no longer needed and more of a novelty nowadays) or because, though she was the former Head of the New York Clan, she had been a lost sheep Raphael had hoped to herd before he had gotten to her in the worst way possible, he would never know. And frankly, he never wanted to know. “She’s doing better. Apparently, she’s been going to therapy and she needed to tell me exactly how much I hurt her as part of her process.”

Which was not a pleasant conversation. At all.

“Oh.” Catarina winced. “Oh, honey.”

“It’s fine.” Magnus lied smoothly. “I only had to listen to her for half an hour and then apologise before I could bolt away from her. It was perfectly fine.” He shuddered and straightened out his suit. “Anyway, it’s been lovely, but I have to go.” He grinned at both his friends and snapped his fingers for a portal. “I have an early appointment to wake for.”

Raphael groaned loudly and with much frustration as the portal winked out of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (maybe) prequel to a series for my interpretation of "This World Inverted" where some characters have reasons for the way they act in the Shadowhunters TV snippet instead of what was shown being their actual personalities.
> 
> If you think you'll be interested or have a different idea for the series, drop me a comment. If not, then I might scrap this and turn it into a oneshot.


End file.
